Fleeting Glimpse of Light
by American Patriot
Summary: Post Hogwarts Fic. May seemed a bit rushed in first chapter but dont worry. The R rating is not due to any objectionable content, but to suggest that the story is intended for adults.


Fleeting Glimpse of Light 

Fleeting Glimpse of Light

Prologue:

"How am I suppose to say this? I told you to be careful old chap! But noooo…you had to go and save the world! Where did this get you? A coffin, hidden under a mound of dirt, thousands of witches and wizards mourning and the world without Voldemort. 

You have truly done it now my friend. Having killed yourself to help the world. I forgive you for the death of Ginny. I forgive you for everything. May you rest in peace." 

A blue ball of light fluttered in one spot in front of tombstone. After saying that the ball flew up into the air and disappeared with a pop. 

The wind began to pick up and the autumn leaves rustled and flew into the air in a dance. A figure in a black cloak tumbled out of thin air and rolled onto the ground where it lay. 

It lay there silently only moving to breath for a few minutes before pushing itself slowly from the ground, brushing itself off, and striding away. 

As the figure walked away silently the epitaph on the tombstone flashed bright green and faded out leaving a blank slab of stone.

~~~

Hermione Granger spread her work out on a rather large table in her room. After staring at her work she was to do, she stood up and walked downstairs to get a glass of water.

As she walked into the intricately designed kitchen she plopped herself in a chair and banged her head against the counter. 

"Hermione, what's wrong?" A females voice asked from behind her. She looked up and saw her roommate Terry Boot sitting herself on a stool beside her. 

"Its nothing. Its just with everything that has happened in the past months…" Hermione cut herself off as a large sob escaped her throat. "A-and how Ron disappeared, and with Ginny gone too…well I don't think I can take it anymore!" She put her head into he hands and Terry put her hand on Hermione's shoulder and shook her gently. 

"Herm, the only way you are going to recover is that you'll have to go on with your life. That's it. There's nothing you can do and there was nothing you could've done to stop it. I know you have been working yourself extra hard trying to get these thoughts out of your mind but its not healthy! You need to cry a little. Now come on, its eleven thirty, how bout you go to bed?" Hermione nodded slightly through her sobs and tears and Terry slowly led her up the stairs to her bedroom and closed the door. 

A single tear was flowing down her cheek.

~~

Chapter 1:

  
It was six o'clock in the morning and the huge mansion where Hermione Granger and Terry Boot Currently lived was already awake and in the groove of things for another grueling day at work. 

Outside the mansion was a small black creature running at top speed towards the mansion. 

When it reached the door it scratched and meowed at it but no one came. 

Looking behind it, it jumped into a window frame and scratched there. 

No one noticed. 

It looked up and saw an open window two stories up and a light coming from the inside. The black cat quickly jumped from the window to the roof of the porch, then from there jumped onto another window frame and so on till it reached the top window and slid under the small open crack in it.

The black cat was running and leaping at such a force that when it flew onto the top of the dresser (Which happened to be in front of the window) it continued to slide knocking off valuables on it and eventually fell of the dresser and onto the floor with a clunk (Accompanied by the shattering of porcelain dolls and such). 

Hermione Granger ran into the room and gasped at the mess on the floor. She took out her wand and repaired the damage and carefully put the dolls and picture frames back on her dresser. 

When she noticed the small black cat on the floor she bent down and looked at it carefully. The cat opened its eyes and stared into hers affectionately. His eyes were two colours, a dazzling emerald green, and a deep blue. Hermione carefully picked up the cat and brought it downstairs for Terry to look at it. 

When Terry saw Hermione with the cat she rushed over. 

"Where did you get the kitty?" Asked Terry in a loving tone as she pet the little black cat. 

"He jumped into my room and made quite a mess." Hermione said as she gave the cat over to Terry to hold. "I think I'm going to keep him. Now what shall his name be?" Hermione asked Terry. 

Terry grinned, "Kieran, the small dark skinned one." Hermione nodded with a smile on her face. "Sounds good to me!" She then looked at the cat now dubbed Kieran. 

"Do you like that name?" The cat meowed and Hermione clapped her hands together. "Kieran it is! Oh dear, look at the time! I'm going to be late! Iv got to be going! Bye Terry and Kieran!" and with that Hermione disaparate with a pop. 

"Well now that she's gone we can relax and possibly get some chores done seeing how I have the day off. You must be starving, how bout' some tuna?" Terry and Kieran walked off to the kitchen.

~~

Two weeks after Hermione found Kieran she came home to find Kieran waiting for her on the porch. "Well Hullo there. Waiting for me eh? Lets get inside. Its getting cold out." She opened up the front door and gasped as she found a large amount of papers scattered throughout the hall. 

She started to pick them up and noticed in an untidy scrawl on every paper was the same message:They're Coming. Leave before twelve tonight

Hermione looked at the grandfather clock in the hall and noticed it was eleven thirty and Terry was still at work. 

Slightly scared about who had come into her house and done this and even more scared about who was coming she continued to pick up the papers. 

Around eleven fifty Kieran started to paw at her leg. She looked down at him and noticed that he was starting to try to pull her pants leg out of the door. 

He let go and walked foreword and looked back as though waiting for her. She followed him and he lead her out of the house and into the woods. 

She faintly heard the grandfather clock strike twelve and suddenly many pops were heard and the house was surrounded by about five figures in dark robes who were entering the mansion. 

Looking at her watch she noticed that Terry was traveling from work to home. Then it clicked home and a scream from within the house was heard. "Terry!" Hermione whispered and she started to run across the now empty yard towards the scream. She didn't even notice that Kieran was following her. 

She barged into the house and noticed the hall was empty. She ran through the living room and then into the kitchen where Terry was up against the stove and five figures in black cloaks with masks on were pointing their wands at her. 

"Just kill her. We only need the boy" one of the figures said but before the killing curse was preformed Hermione yelled "NO!" the figures turned towards her and pointed their wands at her. 

"What about her?" one of the figures asked. 

"Kill her too" And they pointed their wands at Hermione and said "AVADA KADAVRA!" just as Hermione was about to be hit by the curse a small cat jumped in front of her and was instead. 

"Kieran!" Hermione cried at the now dead black cat. 

She pulled out her wand and yelled "EXPLAIRMUS!" and caught five wands in her hand and the wizards were propelled towards the wall. 

"Come on we'll get the boy later" and they disappeared with a pop their wands disappearing with them. 

Terry was frozen to her spot against the muggle stove but Hermione was kneeling down at the dead cat before her. She picked it up with tears in her eyes. 

"H-he saved me…and now he's dead…" She sat down on a stool cradling the dead cat. She sat up quickly when the cat stirred in her arms. Suddenly the cat started to change. 

Hermione put it on the floor and jumped away. In around five seconds the place on the floor where once was a dead cat held a young man motionless on the ground. 

Terry finally out of her shock stepped forward and took the pulse of the man who was lying on his front. "He's alive" She flipped the man around so he lay on his back and gasped. 

Hermione once standing on the kitchen floor in shock was now collapsed on the floor with tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe it. Harry Potter Lay in front of her. 

A/N: Sorry its soooooo short! I know I know! Don't flame me for it! This story is all prewritten so they will be posted quickly. Possibly every day or every other day. Matters how busy I am. Confused yet??? I certainly am, join the club. It will slowly become more easy to understand…be patient.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Characters, Settings, or names. J.K. Rowling Her publishers Scholastic and Bloomsbury along with WB own the rights. Don't sue! I do own the plot of this story J and I'm happy bout it too! 


End file.
